Got Your Nose
by iluvcoffee123
Summary: One shots about Connor Stoll and Lou Ellen. They probably won't be in chronological order, but I'll try. It will include pranks they pull, how they met, different points in their relationship, and whatever good ideas people give me. Please R&R!
1. Got Your Nose

**AN: Originally this was going to be by itself, but I've changed my mind. It's now going to be a series of one shots about Connor and Lou Ellen. Writing this showed me that I need motivation to follow through with anything, so PLEASE feel free to send me PMs if I don't update. I won't consider you rude. I promise. Just say anything about this story and I will at least attempt to write something. Reviews are also a good motivation *hint hint*.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a thirteen year old girl, not a middle-aged dude. **

"Got your nose," Lou Ellen teased "You'd better come get it," She had literally taken the nose off of the Demeter Counselor's face.

"Give it back!" Miranda shrieked.

"Nah, I worked hard to get this, I'm not gonna give it up that easy" Lou Ellen joked.

Honestly, she didn't care about the effort put into this. What she _did_ care about was making sure Conner Stoll saw her. It may sound cheesy, but since arriving at camp she knew he was special.

Both had a passion for pranking, and whenever Lou Ellen was near him she felt all tingly inside. The only problem was that he didn't seem to know she existed. _If only he would notice me_ she thought. Then, suddenly, he turned around and mouthed "_Can I talk to you after the meeting?"_ Lou Ellen's breathe caught. _"Sure" _she responded_._ He winked back at her. She sighed and smiled dreamily.

"Lou Ellen, please give Miranda her nose back" Chiron requested. She was snapped back to reality. "Yes sir" she muttered, and tossed Miranda her nose. On the outside she may have appeared calm, but on the inside Lou Ellen was jumping for joy. She only half-listened to Jason's recount of his quest and practically skipped over to Conner when he was done.

"Hey," Conner said "You're Lou Ellen, right?"

"Yeah, that's me,"

"I have a question for you," he looked a little nervous, and kept glancing at the nearby campers.

Lou Ellen was too busy thinking about how cute that was to even hear his question. "Sure," she said.

"Great," He grinned "Can you do it now?"

"Do what now?" she was confused.

"Light it on fire,"

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"The ping pong ball," he answered, as though this should be obvious.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course. Why am I doing this again?" Lou Ellen cheeks flushed, and she looked towards her shoes.

"I bet Travis I could burn it faster than he could," Conner explained "It took him nearly six minutes with a lighter to catch it on fire,"

"Is using me cheating?"

"Nope, the terms are I can use anything I can find in camp, excluding Greek fire," he looked very pleased with himself saying this.

That made Lou Ellen feel worse. Was he only talking to her because of her freaky powers, and saw her as a _"thing", _a tool? Or did he actually think of her as a person? Either way, she already agreed to help him.

"Let me see it" she said.

"Sure, one second," he turned around and shouted "Travis, come over here!"

To Lou Ellen it seemed his brother was purposely taking a long time. At last, Travis finally arrived.

"Oh man, I forgot about Hecate's children," Travis cursed, then turned to glare at his brother "You knew about them when we made the bet didn't you," he accused.

Conner nodded and tossed Lou Ellen the ping pong ball. She stared at it and it burst into flames. The Stolls thought it was pretty cool, but she was used to it. Afterwards they asked her if she wanted to help them with any future pranks. Because that also meant more time with Conner, she said yes.

The trio became very close over the next few weeks. They enjoyed each other's company and could pull off way better pranks now that they had a magic user on their side. Although the three of them looked happy from the outside, Lou Ellen couldn't help but think it was all fake. That if it wasn't for her powers they wouldn't be talking to her at all.


	2. Different

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WOOOHOOO! Believe me, I'm just as shocked as you are. I checked my email for the first time in a few days and saw THREE REVEIWS! So if it weren't for HecateA, Starstreaker, and Crane's Shadow, these wouldn't be here. Right now my main problem is coming up with good prank ideas, I keep starting but can never finish them. So if you have any please send them in a review or PM.**

**P.S. In case you couldn't tell, three reviews made me EXTRA HAPPY!**

Lou hadn't really noticed until now, but hardly anyone thought of Connor and Travis as individuals. They normally just got lumped together. Most people don't even try to tell them apart. She realized this while eavesdro- accidentally overhearing a conversation Will Solace had with Nyssa.

"_How'd you sneak this in?" Nyssa had asked, while sipping a coke._

"_Easy," Will replied "All you have to do is ask the Stolls, they don't charge that much."_

"_Huh," Nyssa said "I'm not sure I trust Travis and Connor enough to try that" she slid her hand over and laced her fingers with Will's._

_He smiled, then took a swig from his coke. "You don't need to worry. They want to keep up their reputation to get more customers."_

"_Kay," she whispered "If you trust them, so do I."_

_They both started to lean towards each other and…_

Lou left at that point. Though most people don't know it, she does have a certain amount of respect for other's privacy.

Their conversation had started her thinking. It wasn't really a big deal, but it annoyed her that Will didn't say "ask Travis or Connor" but instead said "ask the Stolls" and Nyssa said "Travis and Connor" instead "Travis or Connor". They were separate and unique people, but thought of and considered as identical.

Lou knew from experience that if given the chance, Travis would take the money and run, while Connor would stand by his deal. Tons of other things separated the brothers.

Though he is the younger one, Connor is definitely the more serious and trustworthy brother. He has limits on his "rule bending", and Travis doesn't. Normally Connor could control his brother during a prank. The times he couldn't were when they got into the most trouble.

Like during the chocolate-bunnies-on-the-Demeter-cabin's-roof prank. Lou had missed out on a lot of great prank opportunities before she came to camp, but this was one of the best. She didn't know quite how far things almost went though. Connor had confided in her that Travis also wanted to drench all the campers inside with melted chocolate. Causing chaos, damage to their belongings, and thoroughly freaking out them out. Particularly one camper whose name rhymes with "Matie Sardner". Then Travis would say a cheesy joke like "Aren't you sweet?" laugh, and then be completely surprised when it's taken as an insult.

Connor would never do something so… destructive. At least to people he cares about. He believes in pranking for fun, not for revenge. He actually tries not to prank anyone while he's angry. That way he won't do something he regrets. He knows how far is too far, and stops before that point.

Lou didn't mean to offend Travis or anything, but she considered Connor smarter than his older brother. His sparkling blue eyes had more depth to them than Travis' mischievous ones. He tended to think things through and discover huge problems in plans that Travis "overlooked". Like exactly how they're supposed to break into the Hephaestus Cabin without setting off alarms, being electrocuted, burned, falling into a pit, or suffering humiliation.

One defining quality Connor has that Travis doesn't is his determination. Travis sort of goes with the flow and changes plans a lot, but Connor wants to finish everything he starts. Lou really admires that. Of course, that also means he's more stubborn, but she thinks it's kinda cute.

_Everything about him is cute_, she decided. Connor isn't perfect, but he's pretty close (at least in her opinion).


	3. Travis Knows

**Once again, my biggest problem is finishing things. As I go on my inspiration fizzles out. I keep trying to write a prank they pull, but can't come up with a decent idea. It's either waaaaaay overused, too boring, or too unrealistic. So I'm looking for any decent ideas people may have. Please read and review :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, only the practically nonexistent plot. **

Lou had sat down to rest against a tree trunk while she contemplated this. It was late, but she didn't really care. If anything, that made it easier to think. The forest was so calm, quiet, and peaceful. The exact opposite of the Hermes cabin she now spent so much time at. If there were any monsters, they were being surprisingly tranquil that night. She couldn't even hear the harpies.

_SNAP_

"Who's there?" Lou jumped up and spun around to see who, or what, made that noise. She breathed a sigh of relief and almost immediately relaxed.

"Oh, it's just you," Lou said, her posture slouching. Then her eyes narrowed "Wait a second, exactly_ why_ were you sneaking up on me in the middle of the night?"

Travis Stoll looked over to Lou. "What, can I not ask one of my best friends why they're out past curfew?" he question innocently, too innocently.

"No," she replied stiffly "You cannot," Lou smirked, and then added "By the way, I can see the Sharpie,"

"What Sharpie?" Travis placed a hand on his heart "I would never, never, ever, do something like that,"

Lou waited and glared at him.

"Fine," he muttered "I was going to draw on your face,"

"Seriously? That's the best you can do?"

"Yeah, well, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up" he gave in his defense. "I thought you were asleep. We almost never see a Hecate kid asleep 'cause of your cabin's freaky protection wards,"

Lou sighed. "I'll forgive you if you leave me alone,"

"Why?" Instead of going away, Travis seated himself beside her.

"I'm thinking," Lou frowned, and corrected herself "I _was_ thinking, now I'm trying to. You're making it difficult,"

This remark didn't seem to bother him "About what?"

"Important stuff." This topic was making Lou uncomfortable; if Travis wouldn't leave she at least wanted to talk about something else.

"What kind of important stuff?"

_Oh gods, why can't he leave me alone? _She thought, but aloud said "None of your business,"

"I think it is my business," he persisted.

"Care to explain that logic?" Lou snorted.

Travis raised his eyebrow, and answered "You see, I'm Connor's older brother. That means I get to protect him. From everything. Including, but not limited to, teasing, pranks, and jokes, unless they're from me, battle wounds, stupid mistakes," he glanced up at Lou, then continued "And girl trouble,"

Lou tried to look indifferent and swallowed. "Sounds like you're a good brother"

Travis looked about as serious as she had ever seen him. "Lou, you're my friend, but if I find out you used magic on my brother you'll pay," he said slowly.

"Oh, no, I-I would never…" Lou stuttered, trying to get her point across.

Travis cut her off "I know what you can do," He said flatly. "I'm cool with the two of you hooking up, but NO magic at all," He paused for a second "Do you promise?"

Lou nodded mutely. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and whispered "Yeah, I promise,"

"Okay."

He stayed a while longer. As the minutes passed the silence became deafening. Something had shifted in her relationship with Travis. For better or for worse, she didn't know.

Lou had an idea. It was like casting two spells with one word. This would test her friendship with Travis and make sure he wouldn't spill the beans to Connor.

"Hey Travis," she began, her face lighting up.

"Yeah?" Lou thought he looked a little wary, but that was probably because of the somewhat creepy smile on her face.

"I made a promise to you," Lou turned to face him. "Now it's your turn to make a promise to me,"

By the time Lou and Travis finally returned to their cabins, breakfast was getting ready to start. Both had a spring in their step the may or may not have been there before. They talked it out some more, and Travis swore not to tell Connor of her crush. He didn't swear on the River Styx, but the ankle shake probably means just as much (if not more) to him anyway. Lou was relieved that Travis no longer worried about her "charming his brother", at least not in the magic way. She also now had approval from him. Hopefully that meant there's a chance Connor will like her back.


	4. Spots and Dots

**AN: Sorry for waiting so long to update. I was just being lazy at first, but the last few weeks I've been studying nonstop for tests. I'm really glad I did though. Out of the six big tests I've taken in the past week I got the scores back for three, and they were all 100%! My good mood inspired me to write and after two failed ideas I had one that doesn't suck. I just hope everyone else hopes so too.**

"I wanna do it!"

"No, I wanna do it!"

"I'm oldest!"

"So? It was my idea,"

Lou sighed. They had been arguing about who would get to put the _coloris mutatio _potion in the camp's shower water for over ten minutes. It was starting to be more annoying than usual.

"How about _I _do it, since _I'm _the one that spent eight hours and a ton of work brewing the potion?" Lou interrupted their fight. She held out her hand "Look, my fingers are still stained!" And they were. Until the next new moon (in about a week) she was stuck with multi-colored polka dots of various sizes adorning her hands.

Connor and Travis looked at each other. "Good point," they agreed.

"Glad you think so. We need to go, you guys wasted a lot of time. It's already 5:10," Lou was getting nervous. They were cutting it close.

Together the group sprinted out of the Hermes cabin. Lou had tried to explain to Connor and Travis why the Aphrodite cabin got up this early, but neither was able to understand how a person could need so much time to get ready in the morning. In the end, she went with the simple, many-use explanation of "They're weird,"

There wasn't much cover between the showers and the cabins, so the trio had to move carefully and make sure they weren't seen. Travis had scouted out the area the other day and found where the best place to put the potion was. At the back of the building several large pipes rose out of the ground and led into the bathrooms. No one knew where the water in them came from, but that didn't affect their plan.

Finally, they made it there. Lou took off her backpack and rifled through its contents. She found what she was looking for and carefully pulled out a small, red, thermos.

"Pass me the needle," Lou whispered softly. She unscrewed the thermos and gently sat it on the ground in front of her.

Connor wordlessly handed her the tool they had recently borrowed from the Hephaestus cabin. This time it really was borrowed, Connor asked Jake Mason for permission and everything. He was a little reluctant to give it to Connor, but had no objections when he heard what they wanted it for.

Lou brushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. She needed to concentrate. She placed the softly glowing tip of the needle into the potion. After the thermos was empty she turned around to face the pipes.

"Which one?" Lou asked. She was pretty sure it was the middle one, but wasn't willing to risk a mistake this close to finishing.

Both brothers confirmed her thoughts by pointing towards the center. Lou lowered the tip so it was against the pipe and pressed it in. It passed through the metal like butter. Then she released the potion into the water. _Done, _she thought.

Travis checked his watch. "5:25, they're gonna be here any second. Nice job Lou,"

"Don't forget about Lacy, Mitchell, and Claire," Connor reminded, damaging his brother's mood.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Travis said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Lou cracked a smile. Connor didn't want to mess with the only three decent members of the Aphrodite cabin, so the final part of their plan included stopping them from entering the showers. It was obvious that Travis thought this would make them more likely to be caught and didn't want to bother. But when Lou and Connor ganged up on him, Travis caved to the peer pressure.

The three friends went a short distance into the woods and spread out along the path. It was still dark, so that helped hide them. The plan was to grab their assigned person as they walked by and stop them from making noise. Connor had Claire, Travis had Mitchell, and Lou had Lacy.

Lou could hear the Aphrodite kids before she saw them. It amazed her that they were gossiping this early. When they turned the corner Lou began to look for Lacy. She couldn't find her. She could, however, find Mitchell.

Lou swore. "Way to go Travis," she muttered. How the heck was she supposed to get Mitchell? He was way taller and heavier than her. She had to get creative.

Focusing on Mitchell's extremely expensive shoe, she quietly said "_Solvo_"

Immediately his left shoelace became untied. He tripped and landed with a loud _THUD _on the ground. Mitchell winced and Lou felt a little guilty.

"Hurry up hon," drawled a nasally voice "We don't have all day," Drew flipped her dark hair over her shoulder.

"I'm coming," he responded, standing up and brushing the dirt and leaves off his jeans.

Before he could move again, Lou jumped in front of him. She placed a finger on his lips and murmured "_Silentium". _

His eyes widened in panic when he realized he couldn't talk. He must have thought she was going to prank him because he tried to run away. He attempted to twist out of her grip so Lou pinned him against a tree.

"Stop it!" She whisper-yelled. "I'm trying to _help_ you!" As she explained what was about to happen he started to relax.

Once he calmed down Lou led him through the trees to where she was supposed to meet the others. Her and Mitchell were the last to arrive.

"Sorry Lou," Travis said sheepishly. "By the time I saw Pretty Boy he was too far ahead, so I just took Lacy instead."

"Don't worry about it Trav," Lou let him off. Everything worked out in the end, so she didn't care. To Mitchell she said "By the way, you can talk now. The spell only lasts a few minutes,"

"Oh, uh, thanks. I think," Mitchell stammered.

"You're welcome," Lou smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Shhh, listen," exclaimed Conner. "They're freaking out!"

Everyone got quiet. Even this far away, you could still make out the screams, shouts, and screeches of cabin 10. Lou supposed most people would be upset that their skin changed colors, so she wasn't that surprised about the reaction of someone so obsessed with their appearance. The effects wouldn't be permanent, in about a week the new moon would remove all of the spots and dots.

The three best friends grinned at each other, and then busted out laughing. The thrill of completing a prank never gets old.

**AN: For those of you that noticed, yes, I did not include Piper as a nice Aphrodite kid. I kinda hate her. If you like her (for some weird reason), pretend she overslept or something.**


	5. Training

**AN: Sorry for not getting this up sooner, I had a sleepover Friday and a picnic today. I hope this chapter isn't too boring for everyone. I wanted to show more of how I pictured the Hecate cabin, and couldn't come up with any great ideas. I didn't even realize there was no Connor or Travis in here until I was almost done, so I just threw them in at the end. Please R&R.**

* * *

><p>Lou closed the door to her cabin quietly so she wouldn't disturb her siblings and began walking towards the beach. All of them had their noses in a book or were busy brewing a potion or practicing an incantation. They were expecting a visit from their mother soon, and no one wanted to fall short of her expectations. To do so would mean you were a disgrace, not worthy of having Hecate blood in your veins. Failing a test given to you by her could result in being disowned. Everyone in the cabin has heard the stories, and not one person wants to find out if they're true or not. Most of Lou's siblings take their learning very seriously. They disapprove of some of the ways Lou uses her magic, but still respect her talent and decisions.<p>

_Not for much longer. _She thought bitterly. She's never had to work as hard as everyone else, but began neglecting her studies more than she should. At this pace, several people will want to challenge her before the month is over. The only one that Lou was actually worried about is Cassandra. She was very skilled, and enormously dedicated. Lou fought too hard for the position of head counselor, to give it up so soon.

She had spent the past 4 hours reading through notes and quizzing herself about how different plants, locations, and timing can affect how a potion works. Lou also memorized the theories of several new spells. But sitting still for so long was starting to drive her crazy.

Ever since that incident in Vegas she never liked using a charm or spell for the first time near anything important, flammable, expensive, or fragile. Lou shook that thought off. Remembering mistakes will make her more likely to make another. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was that no one noticed the last one. By now she had made it to the beach. She took a few deep breathes to calm her nerves, and stepped up to where the waves crashed onto the shore.

Lou had kicked off her sandals before getting too close to the water, and her toes were digging into the gritty wet sand. She threw her dark hair into a ponytail and shook out her arms. She felt the magic stirring and collecting within her as she stepped forward with one foot, forcefully thrust both palms out towards and the ocean and shouted "_μέγας_ _φράσσω_!". The familiar tingle passed through her as a slightly shimmering blue haze appeared along the entire shoreline. Lou can easily do a spell similar to this, but it's on a much smaller scale. Her reason for choosing this enchantment first was that it's a good way to test what her raw magic power was. It didn't take much skill. Instead, in relied on brute strength. Rather than holding her position while the tide came in to find out how long she could last, Lou began pushing out against the water and seeing how far she could go.

This was something almost every child of Hecate does at least once or twice every few months, so hopefully not many will want to watch. Lou loved performing in front of people, but wasn't comfortable having an audience watch her train. Training is when she tries new things, pushes herself, and works the hardest. It's also when she's most likely to embarrass herself or mess up. Just like almost every other teenager, Lou doesn't want anyone to see her do that.

The first few yards are always the easiest, because the water is so shallow there. Then it starts to get deeper. Percy gets _pissed _whenever areas that would naturally be underwater are exposed, but no one really listens to him. A few paid attention to his first few rants. However, after realizing the only thing being hurt was some plants, they stopped caring.

Lou began to uncover clams and shells that rested just under the ocean floor, pebbles, some larger rocks, and the personal record marks of some younger campers. They were represented by softly glowing lines and names in a large variety of colors.

All magic is basically the same, but when it passes through you, you act like a filter. That changes how the magic is represented outside of you. Because everyone is different, no two people have the same magical signature. Lou's happens to look like the same shade of blue as Connor's eyes, something he failed to notice. Unfortunately, Travis picked up on it and constantly teases Lou. He doesn't say anything about it in front of his brother though.

"Come on," Lou muttered. "Just ten more feet," she was almost to where own mark was, and wanted so badly to go farther than she ever had.

The strain was starting to get to her, and she began to feel nauseous and dizzy. Lou swayed a bit but continued pushing. She could tell she was slowing down. Then, barely a foot away from beating her personal best, she fell over. Right away, she could hear voices shouting for her.

"Lou! Are you okay?" someone shouted. They began running over to where she was.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lou tried to wave whoever it was away, but they persisted in trying to help her up. In truth, she wasn't fine. But she wasn't completely horrible either. Sweat was dripping down her forehead, her arms felt like jelly, and she had a strong desire to empty out her stomach.

Two sets of arms lifted her up and Lou became even more lightheaded. "Whoa. Very dizzy here." Everything around her was spinning and blurred.

"Sorry." said Connor, and he and Travis set her back down.

"S'not your fault. I was being stupid." Lou forced herself up with her arms and ran her fingers through her ponytail, wincing from the movement.

"No you weren't," countered Travis "I would have done the same thing if I was that close,"

"Dude, that's not going to make her feel less stupid. You're kinda dumb most of the time." Connor playfully shoved his brother out of the way then turned to face Lou. "Seriously, even though you didn't get as far as you wanted, that was still impressive. You got farther than Al and Marigold normally do, and they're like, the best at this,"

Lou snorted "Thanks, but still. I should have been able to make it farther. I've done it before." She sighed. "Oh well. Maybe next time,"

The three talked for a while, and considered raiding the camp store. There was a rumor going around that it had recently received a fresh shipment of hygiene stuff. That includes shaving cream, which Lou thinks the boys are addicted to. Everyone is careful not to let either of them get their hands on it, because there's no telling whose bed or sleeping bag it will end up in. Eventually they decided just to head back to the Hermes cabin to hangout and relax until the campfire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is anyone interested in beta-ing this? I always read through and find a bunch of mistakes (including some really weird ones) but always feel like I missed something. If you want to, just send me a PM.<strong>


	6. Sorry, this is an AN

**To everyone still interested in this story, thanks for your support. Some of you guys know a little about the crazy stuff that happened several months ago, but I'm still very sorry for just leaving everyone hanging. I was wrong about things calming down. Even though my schedule is still hectic, I have more free time to write now. The main problem is how long I've been away from the fandoms, especially this one. I haven't even read Mark of Athena yet.**

**Another problem is that I've lost most of my inspiration for this story. Hopefully that will change once I catch up on reading, but I'm not sure. I also think that my style has changed a lot, and it felt weird to reread this to imagine updating again. I just want you guys to know I never wanted to become an author that gives up on a story. You'll probably see some new stuff from me in about a month, but I definitely can't guarantee it will be for this story.**


End file.
